


Green Gals

by MemeQueenExtreme



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeQueenExtreme/pseuds/MemeQueenExtreme
Summary: A collection where I put Serena/Jade ficlets that are under 300 words!Will update when I feel like adding more.





	Green Gals

The warm fire on the hearth heated up the room during this cold winter night. Sitting on the couch across the fireplace was Jade and her fiancée Serena, huddled under the blankets reading a book together.

While Jade seemed to be absorbed with the pages, Serena was too distracted gazing at her love, ‘It wasn't fair! She's just to beautiful!’ Just too lost to notice her grip getting stronger on the others forearm.

“Serena? Are you alright?” Jade had put down the book to give her love all of her attention.

“Oh! Yes, i’m so sorry its just,” She pauses to peek Jades biceps, just a little. “You’re so strong, always able to protect me. I’m grateful, truly,”

The quick glance didn’t escape Jades sight, with a chuckle she replied, “I’m only able to protect you because of your quick thinking and healing, so really I should be thanking you,” She places a chaste kiss on Serena’s cheek to try and see that beautiful blush of hers. “By the way, you can touch them you know. You always could,”

_That_ got Serena blushing but she thinks it's time to indulge herself for a little, giving Jades biceps a squeeze before dragging her hand to Jade’s, clasping them together and resting her head on her shoulder

If it was the fire or themselves that grew warmer they couldn’t tell, but they did know that they loved each other and that was plenty.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super cute to write uwu


End file.
